Hitze
by yoho
Summary: Harry lauschte in die Nacht. „Kinder!", sagte er schließlich, „das wird sie ordentlich Hauspunkte kosten. Sich nachts heimlich aus dem Schloss schleichen, um baden zu gehen." - Hermine kicherte. - „Was gibt es da zu kichern?", fragte Harry. - „Nun", gluckste Hermine, „das will ich sehen, wie du splitterfasernackt den strengen Lehrer spielst."


Title: Hitze

Author: yoho

Rating: K+

Spoiler: ‚Hitze' spielt nach Hogwarts. Die Ereignisse nach Band fünf werden allerdings nicht alle berücksichtigt.

Teaser: Harry lauschte in die Nacht. „Kinder!", sagte er schließlich, „das wird sie ordentlich Hauspunkte kosten. Sich nachts heimlich aus dem Schloss schleichen, um baden zu gehen." - Hermine kicherte. - „Was gibt es da zu kichern?", fragte Harry. - „Nun", gluckste Hermine, „das will ich sehen, wie du splitterfasernackt den strengen Lehrer spielst."

Authors Note: Eine einfache, kleine Sommergeschichte. Zum Wieder-ans-Schreiben-gewöhnen für mich.  
Und noch das Übliche für neue Leserinnen und Leser: in meinen Fanfiktions sind Harry und Hermine ein Paar. Sie teilen sich auf Hogwarts die Lehrerstelle für Verwandlung, wohnen in der ehemaligen Heulenden Hütte und haben mit Janek und Sara zwei Kriegswaisen bei sich aufgenommen, die in dieser Geschichte etwa vierzehn Jahre alt sind.  
Janek ist Tonks Sohn (die Idee hatte ich schon vor dem siebten Band) und Sara die Tochter von Todesser-Eltern, die Voldemort den Rücken zugekehrt und das mit dem Leben bezahlt haben. Außerdem gibt es da noch Elin, mit elf Jahren die jüngste. Sie stammt aus Norwegen und lebt erst seit kurzem in der Familie.

Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum mit all seinen Figuren gehört JKR. Ich spiele nur.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

_Do you know the warm progress under the stars?  
Do you know we exist?  
Have you forgotten the keys to the Kingdom?  
Have you been born yet and are you alive?_

_(Jim Morrison, An American Prayer)_

**Hitze**

Hermine merkte sofort, dass es ein Fehler war, im Dunkeln ohne Licht aufzustehen. Aber sie war einfach zu träge gewesen, nach ihrem Zauberstab zu suchen, der irgendwo auf dem Nachttisch liegen musste. Die Hitze machte ihr zu schaffen. Der Sommer hatte im schottischen Hochland dieses Jahr bereits vor den Ferien Einzug gehalten.

Die beiden mannshohen Bücherstapel neben dem Bett waren eine äußerst wackelige Angelegenheit und gerieten in eine gefährliche Schieflage als Hermine dagegen stieß. Sie versuchte das Unheil noch durch eine feste Umarmung der Bücher-Türme zu verhindern. Aber es war zu spät. Ein lautes Krachen, ihre Füße verloren den Halt und das war's.

Harry fuhr hoch. Im Gegensatz zu Hermine wusste er sofort, wo sein Zauberstab lag und zielte auf die Quelle des Lärms: „Lumos!"

Aber da war nichts zu sehen. Er beugte sich etwas weiter nach vorne und entdeckte Hermine auf dem Bettvorleger. Genauer gesagt dort, wo der Bettvorleger sein sollte. Denn statt des bunten Flickenteppichs waren dort nur noch Bücher, auf denen Hermine, eher unelegant drapiert, lag.

Die Tür flog auf und sechs große Augen blickten im Licht ihrer Zauberstäbe auf das Chaos im elterlichen Schlafzimmer. „Was war das?", fragte Janek.

Harry ignorierte ihn. „Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte er besorgt.

„Ja", knurrte Hermine, und versuchte vergeblich auf dem rutschigen Bücherhaufen ihre Arme und Beine zu sortieren.

Sara war die erste, die es nicht mehr aushielt. Sie begann hemmungslos zu giggeln. Dann prustete Janek los. Elin presste sich die Hand vor den Mund, aber ihre Augen verrieten sie.

Hermine schaffte es schließlich doch, sich wieder aufzurichten. Doch nur, um erneut auf einem besonders glatten Einband ins Rutschen zu geraten.

Krawumm!

Harry reichte ihr schließlich seine Hand und zog sie aufs Bett.

Dann deutete er den Kindern, sie sollten verschwinden.

Sie verschwanden nicht.

„Sexy Unterwäsche, Professor", sagte Sara schließlich, zwischen zwei Lachsalven. „Leihst du mir die mal?"

„Raus, alle drei!", fauchte Hermine.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Danach konnten sie beide nicht mehr einschlafen. Hermine machte einen halbherzigen Versuch, das Bücherchaos aufzuräumen. Aber nachdem sie fünf Bände ordentlich auf Kante gesetzt hatte, ließ sie sich auf das Bett sinken.

„Es ist zu heiß", sagte sie.

„Ein Badewanne mit Eiswürfeln", sagte Harry. „Das wär's jetzt."

„Nackt in einen Schneehaufen springen", setzte Hermine noch einen drauf.

„Aber Frau Professor!" Harry gab den Empörten.

Hermine umschlang ihre Knie mit den Händen. „Professorinnen sind auch nur Menschen und Menschen können bei 27 Grad im Zimmer manchmal nicht schlafen."

„Wo kommt eigentlich das Wasser im Großen See her?", fragte Harry.

„Aus kühlen, kalten, klaren Gebirgsbächen", schwärmte Hermine.

„Gehen wir eine Runde schwimmen", schlug Harry vor.

„Du spinnst."

Eine Viertelstunde später standen sie am Ufer und hielten ihre Zehen ins Wasser.

„Ahhhh", seufzte Hermine. „Das ist gerade richtig."

Erst da bemerkten sie, dass sie zwar Handtücher, aber keine Badekleidung mitgenommen hatten.

„Was solls", sagte Harry. „Es ist elf Uhr nachts. Ich fresse meinen Besen, wenn in fünf Kilometern Umkreis außer uns noch ein Mensch wach ist."

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Schwimmen fanden sie beide viel zu anstrengend. Aber im seichten Wasser auf dem Rücken liegen und zuzusehen, wie die kleinen Wellen der nächtlichen Brandung über den Bauch liefen ... Hermine seufzte schon zum zweiten Mal: „Hier lässt es sich aushalten."

„Wir könnten nachher mit der Matratze auf die Veranda umziehen", schlug Harry vor. „Da ist es deutlich kühler und die Sonne scheint da erst drauf, wenn wir schon unterrichten."

„Mmmmh", sagte Hermine.

Dann schwiegen sie.

„Hörst Du das auch", fragte Hermine plötzlich.

„Was denn?"

„Stimmen."

„Ach quatsch", sagte Harry. „Wo sollen die denn jetzt herkommen?"

Er lauschte in die Nacht. „Jetzt hör ich sie auch", sagte er schließlich, „Kinder! Das wird sie ordentlich Hauspunkte kosten. Sich nachts heimlich aus dem Schloss schleichen, um baden zu gehen."

Hermine kicherte.

„Was gibt es da zu kichern?", fragte Harry.

„Nun", gluckste Hermine, „das will ich sehen, wie du splitterfasernackt den strengen Lehrer spielst."

Harry schwieg und spitzte die Ohren. „Scheiße, die kommen genau da hin, wo wir auch ins Wasser gegangen sind."

Die beiden begannen schwimmend den Rückzug zu einer kleinen Insel draußen in der Bucht. Dort angekommen, gingen sie hinter Felsen in Deckung.

Dann schallte eine Kinderstimme übers Wasser. „Das ist ja total warm."

Eine andere Stimme antwortete: „Ja, wenn man aus Spitzbergen kommt vielleicht. Also ich find's kalt." Und dann nach einer Pause. „Janek, wehe du spritzt mich nass!"

Dann folgte ein lautes Quieken.

Harry und Hermine sahen sich an.

„Na, die können was erleben", murmelte Harry und machte Anstalten sich hochzustemmen. Hermine drückte ihn wieder auf den Boden.

„Also ich würde mir das noch mal überlegen. Auch wenn das nicht irgendwelche x-beliebigen Schüler, sondern unsere Kinder sind. Weswegen können sie was erleben?"

„Weil…", setzte Harry an, „…weil sie nachts heimlich baden gehen."

„Und was machen wir?", fragte Hermine zurück. „Ihnen wird's einfach auch nur zu heiß zum Schlafen sein und außerdem haben wir sie vorhin geweckt."

Harry schwieg.

„Und…, " sinnierte Hermine weiter, „…so wie wir gerade sind, fehlt es uns völlig an Autorität", befürchte ich.

„Wieso?", brauste Harry auf, „die haben auch nicht mehr an als wir."

Hermine kicherte jetzt. „Ja, mag sein. Aber sie wollen uns sicher auch keine Standpauke halten."

Harry grummelte vor sich hin. „Du willst also sagen, wir sind das hier selber schuld und müssen jetzt warten, bis sie wieder abgezogen sind?"

„So ähnlich", sagte Hermine. „Aber wir könnten die Verbannung auf eine einsame Insel ja – hmmm – kreativ nutzen. Das Moos ist so schön weich."

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

„Wir brauchen eine neues Bücherregal", war das erste, was Hermine viel später sagte.

Harry räkelte sich neben ihr. „Und wo soll das hin? Die Wände sind doch schon alle voll."

„Vielleicht sollten wir in ein größeres Haus ziehen", schlug Hermine vor. „Die Hütte ist sowieso schon ziemlich alt und andauernd geht was kaputt."

Harry schwieg lange. „Aber sie ist unser Zuhause."

„Und du wünschst dir nicht manchmal mehr Platz?"

„Doch", sagte Harry. „Aber ich möchte trotzdem nirgends anders leben."

„Warum?", fragte Hermine.

„Weil ich dieses Haus mag. Es ist so wie wir als Familie. Irgendwie zusammengestückelt, voller Macken, Fehler, Ecken und Kanten und trotzdem steht es noch. Möchtest du denn ein anderes Haus?", fragte Harry.

„Nicht wirklich." Hermine drehte sich auf die Seite und küsste ihn auf den Mund. „Nein, ich möchte kein anderes Haus. Ich bin glücklich. Und das lass ich mir von ein paar Büchern zu viel nicht verderben."

„Von ein PAAR Büchern?" Harry grinste.

Hermine stupste ihn an die Schulter, so dass er wieder auf die Seite rollte. „Es ist so ruhig da drüben."

Die beiden robbten bis zu einer Stelle, von der aus sie das Ufer sehen konnten. Die Kinder standen auf der Wiese und sahen sich suchend um."

„Jemand hat unsere Handtücher geklaut." Janeks Stimme klang über das Wasser, so nahe, als stünde er direkt bei ihnen.

„Mitten in der Nacht, während wir daneben baden", spottete Sara. „An der Hütte hast du sie noch gehabt. Denk mal nach, was du damit gemacht hast."

„Stimmt, als wir aus dem Fenster geklettert sind, hatte ich sie noch", sagte Janek.

„Und dann?"

„Dann hab ich Elin vom Verandadach geholfen und muss sie auf die Stufen gelegt haben."

„Und da liegen sie wohl immer noch. Toll! Womit soll ich mich jetzt abtrocknen?"

„Wir können uns ja mit unserer Unterwäsche abtrocknen", schlug Elin vor.

Die drei lachten. Sara wuschelte Elin durch die Haare. „Wenn wir dich nicht hätten."

„Ja, dann müsstet ihr jetzt nass zur Hütte zurück laufen", sagte Elin.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

„Wo sind eigentlich unsere Klamotten und Handtücher?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Zu Steinen verwandelt direkt unter der großen Birke."

„Schlaue Hermine. Stell dir vor, sie hätten unsere Sachen entdeckt."

„Dann hätten sie jetzt Handtücher."

„Und wir einen peinlichen Auftritt."

„Wieso peinlich?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich glaube, sie fänden es ungehörig, dass wir in unserem Alter nackt baden."

„Pahhh!", sagte Harry. „Die sollen sich nicht so anstellen. Lass uns zurück schwimmen!"

Die beiden rutschten vorsichtig auf den glitschigen Felsen ins tiefe Wasser.

„Was wird denn jetzt mit den Büchern?", fragte Harry.

„Ach weißt du was", antwortete Hermine zwischen zwei Schwimmstößen, „darüber mach ich mir morgen Gedanken."


End file.
